Birthday, SURPRISE
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: It's Daisy's birthday! With Boss Hoggs false claims on the Dukes how will this fun filled day actually turn out? Can the Dukes clear their name or will lies and dirty deals ruin their innocent figures? Not the story I was originally posting so having a bit of trouble writing, reviews will help! XD
1. Its a Family Tradition

**GRAMMAR FIX! :**

**Last time to make their country accent I used 'uh' a lot and it kind of made them sound stupid. I thought about it and instead of using 'Uh' I think I'll use the letter 'a' if that makes sense.**

**Ex: **

**Old, "Don't you look at me that uh way."**

**New, "Don't you look at me that a way."**

**Which way do you like better?**

**Please read and leave me review if you like it!**

_**Birthday, SURPRISE!**_

_**Ch.1 It's a Family Tradition (see the new way looks better)**_

Daisy Duke stared at herself in the small round mirror on her dresser, pursing her lips one last time to ensure she was satisfied with the shine of pink gloss that shaded her lips.

She stood up and walked towards her bedroom door, pausing only for a moment as a voice floated through her door loudly, seemingly from the kitchen, "Daisy!"

Daisy smiled, _"Bo." _ She thought, unable to keep a smile from spreading across her lips, "Coming!" she yelled, grabbing her red belt from the hook in her closet and slipping it through the belt loops on her blue jean shorts.

As soon as she opened her door, Daisy could smell burnt bacon and over buttered toast wafting through the kitchen.

The small smile that once played on her freshly glossed lips, was now a full-fledged grin. She knew that smell, every year it was the same, Bo always accidently burned the bacon and Luke always over buttered the toast. Jesse always allowed it too.

It had always been this way ever since they were little, you could almost call it a family tradition.

Bo was – as usual – able to beat Luke to the punch line, "Happy Birthday Daisy!" He said pretty much tackling her in a hug.

Daisy giggled, hugging her cousin back, "Thank you Bo!" She let him go and put her hands on her hips, "I was almost positive Luke would beat you to it this year."

Bo grinned as Luke walked up beside him, glaring at him briefly before cracking a smile, showing both cousins he wasn't serious in his glaring, "Happy birthday Daisy." He said also giving her a hug.

Some things never change.

"I think Uncle Jesse is ready for you on the porch." Bo said.

Daisy walked through the kitchen and stopped at the screen door, hesitating before pushing it open.

Jesse stood up quickly, pushing both hands quickly behind his back with a grin, "Happy birthday darlin'." He said giving her a hug then returning his right hand behind his back.

"Thank you Uncle Jesse, say what you hidin' back there?" Daisy joked already knowing it was something her uncle had probably hand-crafted himself.

"Oh this?" Jesse said pulling his red hanky from his back pocket, "I've had a runny nose this mornin' nothin to worry yourself over." He smiled shoving it back into his pocket, "Lets see if them boys have breakfast ready yet." He ushered her inside.

Daisy couldn't wipe the smile from her lips as she walked in. She gasped and held a hand over her mouth.

In the short amount of time she had spent with her Uncle her cousins had managed to put a colorful hand drawn banner across the kitchen, it was still fairly obvious Luke had better hand writing than Bo and picking out who did what on the banner was easy.

She laughed, hugging both her cousins, "Wow ya'll didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"Aww but Daisy you're worth it." Bo grinned setting a pot of gravy, probably Uncle Jesse's doing, on the table.

"Don't you go butterin' me up Bo Duke you still have the laundry to do." Daisy joked.

Every year her cousins would play rock paper scissors as their professional decision to pick who would do laundry for her the week of her birthday, and every year Bo would always lose.

"How did you know it was me this year?" Bo asked.

Luke who had been standing at the sink drying off dishes chimed in, "Because you always pick rock." He laughed.

"I do not!" Bo defended.

"Settle down now boys, if you're ready we'll get to prayer so we can eat." Jesse said sitting down at his usual seat at the head of the table.

Bo took off the waist apron he had been wearing and set it on the counter as Luke finished the plate he was drying, both cousin finally sitting down.

"Lord we thank you for this food we have sitting on our table-" Jesse started.

Bo was leaned in close to the table, carefully inspecting a biscuit. He reached towards the biscuit, pulling off a small piece of its side.

Jesse cracked an eye, making sure his charges were in check.

He eyed Bo, clearing his throat loud enough that Bo looked up- dropping the small crumb in his hand back on the plate.

"And for blessing us another year with Daisy. Thank you lord for keepin us all a family. Amen." He finished quickly, "lets dig in!"

Food was passed quickly around the table each Duke getting a healthy portion.

"Are you boys ever going to learn when bacons cooked and toast is buttered?" Jesse mused.

"I was tryin this time Uncle Jesse. It would've burned if Luke hadn't a jinxed it!" Bo said with half a mouthful of biscuit.

"Hey don't go blamin this on me." Luke laughed.

"Alright now," Daisy said, "I gotta go to work before Boss fires me." she half joked, standing up and grabbing her car keys.

"Aww but Daisy do you really have to?" Bo asked.

"Yes Bo." She smiled.

"Wait a sec Daisy." Luke said standing up. Bo looked up at Luke, quickly realizing what his cousin was getting at.

Luke walked back into their room, Bo following him.

Luke looked out the bedroom door, Daisy no longer starring at them but talking with their Uncle.

"I think we should give it to her now." he said.

"Are you sure? I thought we agreed to give it to her before supper?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, it'll make her feel all the more special." Luke smiled.

Bo grinned, "Let's do it."

Luke pulled the small black box from the sock drawer and headed back into the kitchen.

"Daisy." Luke said.

Daisy looked a Bo who was grinning so big it was almost comical, "Now I know you boys didn't get me anything." She said.

Luke handed the box to Daisy as Bo came around the table to strap a party hat to her head, "Go ahead and open it." Bo said.

Daisy looked at both her cousin, then slowly opened the box.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped.

Bo pulled a confetti popper from his pocket and pulled the string, "Happy birthday Daisy!" the Dukes chorused.

"Now ya'll didn't have to do this for me." Daisy said running her fingers over the small diamond on the end of the chain."

"Aw course we did Daisy." Bo said taking the necklace and setting it around her neck while he clipped the back.

She turned around, hugging Bo then Luke, "Thanks you guys it's beautiful."

Jesse watched happily, seeing the bonds of his family drawing closer together.

"C'mon Uncle Jesse." Bo said opening his left arm for their Uncle to join the group hug.

Jesse joined, happy that all was well and his family was safe.

**Aww sweet! Hey guys, I know its been awhile and blame marching band and the fact I live so far away from school lol. I live in somewhat of a Hazzard myself. There will be a link to our show on my profile at the top so please take a look there and drop a comment!**

**This was fall break and I've been super busy so I'm just grateful to god that I finally got this one done even though it's a little shorter than my 2,000 word goal.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Bait and Hook

**Hey guys um, for anyone that prays please pray for my brother, he is 19 and we just found out he has an uncommon heart problem for someone his age. They doctors say they'll be able to fix him so maybe he'll be alright who knows. Anyway next chapter.**

_**Waylons Narrations still look the same!**_

**Ch.2 Bait and Hook**

Daisy felt good. That was the simply way to put it.

She held her foot steady on the gas pedal, the wind whipping her hair around her face. Fall leaves were whooshing up around Dixie's wheels – Daisy shifted to speed up.

Even though Boss made her work on her birthday it made her feel even more special, everyone that came in would wish her happy birthday- even complete strangers would catch on and give her a sincere howdy thanks to someone like Cooter.

"Why it's this little phillies birthday today!" he would coo with a grin.

Daisy laughed, shaking her head at the memory just as she pulled into the Boars Nest to start her shift.

As usual she was the first one to arrive; the key Boss had finally given her to open the front door went from around her neck to into the keyhole to unlock the door. It of course only fit that door and heaven knows it REALLY wasn't the key to unlock his office door.

But- Daisy was just happy Boss Hogg had finally given her- a Duke- a key to one of his buildings.

Daisy flipped the light switch, gazing around at the room she'd actually become fond of – besides Uncle Jesse had always said she'd never work a day in her life if all her chickens crowed in sync – meaning if she liked what she did then was she really working?

She walked over to the closets table to pick the chairs up off the table top and placing them in the floor.

She then started the popcorn machine, the one Boss had insisted in getting because "Why should we have to pay for someone else's manual labor? That's what we have you here for" He 'd said while putting a box of corn kernels in her hand. "At first she might be a bit rough but you'll learn how to use it eventually."

In a way Daisy could understand her Boss, but most of the time his greed was unrelative to her, it just wasn't anything she was interested in.

Bo folded the last bit of laundry and tucked it away in the set of drawers in their bedroom.

He walked back through to the kitchen and set the empty clothes basket down on the table with a sigh, "I hate laundry." He said in amused.

Luke looked up from the kitchen sink, washing a sudsy plate off under the faucet, at Bo with a smirk, "Hey Bo maybe a womans work isn't too hard for ya?" he grinned turning back to his dish work.

Bo laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha ha Luke, you crack me up." His tone dropped and he gave a chuckle, "Here I'll help." he said sincerely.

He picked up a nearby towel off the counter, smelling it briefly to make sure it was clean, then ran it over the surface of the dishes.

"Good old fashioned team work." Luke smirked as they finished the last dish.

"No kiddin' we still got yard work to do." Bo said handing Luke the now damp cloth so he could attempt to dry his hands.

Luke accepted the rag, running it over his hands then setting it on the oven handle so it would dry.

"Well no since in complainin' it's got to be done just like any other day." Luke replied.

Bo nodded in agreement, raising his hand up and pushing against the screen door, Luke following him out onto the porch.

Jesse was finishing up the duck he'd been carving for Daisy, really it wasn't his fault he didn't finish in time- they'd been busy helping out set up the Hazzard Hayride. It was Boss Hoggs newest attraction to Hazzard. All of the youngins were excited about helping out, so the Dukes thought why not lend a hand.

"Don't worry about it today boys." Jess said already overheard the conversation between the cousins, "I've got this duck carved for Daisy but I'm going to wait to give it to her tonight. In the mean time we need to head into town to Earls to get some corn for the corn bin. Thinking about how much we've got set up in the past few weeks I think this hayride has really come together."

"Lets get goin." Jesse said adjusting his red cap and setting out towards the General Lee.

Bo and Luke helped their Uncle inside General, Bo taking his usual place at the drivers side and Luke riding shotgun.

"I'm too old to be climbing through car winda's!" Jesse exclaimed having to readjust his hat a second time.

Bo and Luke smiled, both knowing their Uncle was only making conversation.

Bo sped off, the familiar fall colors blurring around him as he headed towards town.

Daisy walked around tables, picking up beers and replacing them with new ones, refilling empty bowls of popcorn with fresh ones.

Business was booming as usual.

Boss had finally managed to slide in, heading straight to his office as usual.

Daisy noticed him come in, but her attention was quickly drawn back to Cooter.

She was standing behind the bar, Cooter seated at a stool singing a possible alcohol influenced happy birthday.

Then again with this beer being so flat- it's more than likely just Cooter being Cooter.

Daisy laughed at her friend, his antics finally breaking her down. "Alright Cooter you win." She giggled.

"I could be a country singer." Cooter joked.

Rosco walked in, giving a short rap on Boss Hoggs office door.

"Boss I'm here." He said, looking behind him towards the bar.

"Rosco!" The door flung open.

"Happy birthday Daisy." Rosco waved.

"Thank you Rosco." Daisy smiled.

"Is it her birthday today?" Boss asked standing beside his brother-in-law.

"Well yeah Boss don't you got it marked on your calendar at home? I'm sure Lulu has it marked shes real fond of Daisy."

Boss squinted, "Is that dimonds she wearing?" he brushed past Rosco and up to the bar, "Hi Daisy." He said sweetly.

"Howdy Boss." Daisy said, "Want a beer?"

"No, no I'm fine. Happy Birthday." He smiled.

"Thank you Boss." Daisy smiled.

"Say that's a pretty necklace your wearing." Boss nodded at the small diamond hanging from her neck.

"Oh I know ain't it the cutest thing? Bo and Luke bought it for me. I'm sure they went through a lot of trouble to get this."

_**Now Cooter just nodded in approval , but ole Boss looked like he was a cookin up nothin but trouble in that head of his….**_

Bo loaded up the last sack of corn into General's trunk, slamming the hood down only as hard as needed.

"Was that all for you boys?" Earl asked walking behind the register.

"Yes sir that's all." Luke replied sticking his hand in his back pocket.

"Alrighty." Earl grinned an almost toothless grin, "How ya been Jesse?" he asked.

Luke looked behind him, his Uncle resting his hand on the counter, "I've been just fine. Today is Daisy's birthday you know."

Earl squinted leaning closer to Jesse, "Is it really?"

"Yeah." Jesse nodded.

Earl leaned back, typing up the finishing touches on the register he had, "Well give her my best wishes."

"Yup, I'll be sure to do just that." Jesse started back to General.

"See you boys." Earls said waving his right hand.

"See you Mr. Earl." Bo and Luke called simultaneously as they started to help their uncle into the car.

Bo turned the keys in General and its engine ignited, roaring to life as they pulled out of the lot.

***At the Boars Nest***

Bo, Luke, Cooter, and Uncle Jesse sat at the small round table, sipping beers and eating popcorn.

"Bo here almost didn't make it out alive!" Luke laughed.

Bo put a piece of buttery popcorn in his mouth, "I'm tellin ya Cooter them kids are crazy!"

"Yeah well I'm just glad you made it buddy roe." Cooter laughed.

_**Now ole Bo here was concerned about being attacked by hayride kids, but he didn't know about the bee nest him an Luke stirred up- without even really doin anything. Ya'll hang tight now, we'll be back soon.**_


End file.
